Entre Piruletas y Mayonesa
by Sao015
Summary: Porque aún cuando él ya no estaba, aún con el mundo derrumbándose...disfrutar de un pequeño momento entre piruletas y mayonesa no estaba tan mal.


_**Entre Piruletas y Mayonesa**_

* * *

Un halo salía de su boca cada vez que exhalaba y se restregaba las manos en un vano intento de calentarlas un poco.

Era una de las tardes más frías del año según el programa del tiempo. Pero ya a nadie le importaba la televisión o el frío, lo único que estaba en la mente de todos era esa jodida enfermedad.

Chasqueó la lengua al pensar en ella y en cómo iba poco a poco quitándole todo lo que era importante para él.

Se paseaba por la despoblada calle que años atrás era de las más bulliciosas de todo Edo.

Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos aparecían en su mente con nostalgia, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar al detenerse frente a ese destartalado letrero que, probablemente, ya tengan que remover pronto de su posición.

La mayoría de las letras estaban borrosas pero él sabía perfectamente lo que decía.

"Yorozuya Gin-chan"

Era como si hasta el mismo nombre se riera irónico. Solitario. Porque su dueño ya no estaba más ahí.

-Vaya, has venido hoy también.

Se subió un poco más la bufanda que llevaba e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza para saludar a la anciana que lo miraba desde la entrada de su tienda.

-Tengo que hacerlo, de lo contrario esos dos no tendrían con qué vivir.- Dijo mientras le entregaba el pequeño sobre con dinero.

-Ellos ya no son unos mocosos, pueden cuidar de ellos mismos.- Dijo la anciana en tanto tomaba el sobre y lo guardaba en su kimono.

-Dudo mucho que con la figura a seguir que tuvieron lo lleguen a hacer algún día.- Dijo el joven de cabellos azabaches sonriendo con semblante triste.

-En eso tienes razón.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Vaya, si es Hijikata-san de nuevo ¿no va a entrar?- Dijo la ayudante con orejas de gato asomándose desde la puerta.

-No, aún me queda otro lugar que visitar.- Dijo el ahora ex-policía mientras hacía un ademán con la mano a forma de despedida.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil caminar debido a la acumulación de nieve.

De cierta forma el paisaje blanco le recordaba a él.

Se detuvo en la misma tienda de siempre pero al ver todas esas flores pensó en variar un poco.

-Sé que sonará extraño puesto que es una floristería pero ¿no tendrá dulces?

La propietaria lo miró con sorpresa, ya que él siempre solía llevar distintos tipos de flores.

-Pues la verdad, si no mal recuerdo, creo que tenía algunas piruletas en la bodega.

El joven de ojos metálicos sonrió.

-Eso sería perfecto para un adicto a la azúcar como él.

Ya con la piruleta en la mano y tras haberse despedido de la propietaria, se dirigió hacía su destino.

Rara vez estaba vacío pero él siempre elegía un horario dónde sabía que no habría nadie. Una vez llegó, empezó a sentir más frío que el que ya tenía, aunque no estaba seguro si se debiera solamente al clima.

Puso la piruleta encima y se sentó en frente.

No importaba cuántas veces viniera, siempre tenía los mismos escalofríos al leer su nombre inscrito ahí.

Como si no fuera verdad.

Encendió uno de los cigarrillos que tenía guardados y exhaló el humo lentamente.

-Esta será la última vez que venga, Yorozuya.- Era más como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo pero, aún así, continuó.- Esos dos idiotas siguen tratando de seguir el legado que les dejaste, aunque ni yo tenga muy claro cuál es. Discuten y pelean pero estoy seguro que estarán bien, después de todo son igual de testarudos y determinados que tú. Todos siguen igual de disparatados que siempre, aunque ya casi no nos vemos unos a otros, supongo que ya nadie soporta ver los rostros demacrados de la otra persona...No es propio de mi, pero supongo que de cierta manera extraño tus estupideces...Eres un idiota, Gintoki. Cuando vaya al otro mundo me encargaré de darte un gran golpe que te haga arrepentirte de no habernos dicho nada...de no pedirnos ayuda...de habernos dejado atrás...

Así se quedó unos momentos.

Miraba caer la nieve como en cámara lenta, mientras dejaba a su mente divagar en el pasado.

Apagó el cigarrillo ya consumido y se levantó.

Antes de irse observó la tumba de nuevo.

"Aquí yace Sakata Gintoki"

Cerró los ojos y volteó.

-Sougo -Dijo por el radio comunicador que llevaba.- Espero ya te hayas comunicado con ellos.

-Hijikata-san, como siempre yo soy el único que trabaja.

Dio un suspiro cansino.

Es increíble cómo había cosas que no habían cambiado nada mientras que otras eran completamente diferentes.

-Bien, pues en ese caso es hora de empezar a planear el rescate de Kondo-san y Katsura.

Y tras eso se sujetó mejor la espada al cinto y siguió caminando.

Dejando atrás una piruleta junto a una pequeña botella de mayonesa.


End file.
